JSDF Arsenal
The Japan Self-Defense Forces employ mostly outdated, Cold War-era weaponry and equipment in the Special Region, given the low threat level of low-tech foes such as the Empire, preferring to keep their most advanced weapons in Japan to defend against potential threats on Earth. However, some more advanced weapon are used in the Special Region, presumably due to reliability issues of their older counterparts. Below is a list of all firearms, munitions, and vehicles seen in the anime, novel, and manga series. =Small Arms= Special Region Weapons in this category are in service in the Special Region SIG Sauer P220 Standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, 9mm handgun with a nine-round magazine. Used by Shino Kuribayashi during the Battle of Italica. Howa Type 64 The Howa Type 64 is a 7.62mm battle rifle used during the Cold War, now a reserve weapon supplanted by the Howa Type 89. In the Special Region, this is standard JSDF rifle. After being reassigned to a resource survey team, Yōji Itami is issued a Type 64 with a low-power scope. M4 Carbine CIA personnel at the Hakone Incident carry 5.56mm M4 Carbines, standard issue carbine of the US military. The M4s used by the CIA paramilitary personnel are equipped with suppressors and Aim Point-style holographic red dot sights. In the manga, Akira Tomita scavenges on off a fallen CIA soldier. It used by JSDF soldiers at Skirmish at Akusho. MP7 A German-made 4.6mm submachine gun firing "micro-rifle" rounds with greater stopping power than used pistol caliber rounds used by most SMGs. Used by foreign black-ops forces during the Hakone Incident and later looted by Third Recon Team. MP7s are also used by JSDF forces in the Special Region. M24 Sniper Rifle The M24 Sniper Weapons System is the standard issue sniper rifle for the US Army and the Japanese Self-Defense Forces. The weapon is a military version of the Remington 700 bolt-action rifle equipped with a 10x Leupold Scope as standard. The weapon used by the Special Forces Group at the Hakone Incident and the Skirmish at Akusho had a suppressor attached the barrel. KSG This shotgun was used by the CIA member Roger druring the Hakone Incident, it's also used by the Special Forces Group at the Skirmish at Akusho, may be it's one of the KSG scavenged from Hakone Incident. M249 FN MINIMI The FN MINIMI, known in US service is as the M249 SAW or Squad Automatic Weapon is a belt-fed 5.56mm light machine gun used for squad support by the United States military, Japan Self-Defense Forces, and many other militaries worldwide. The weapon is renowned for its light weight and rapid rate of fire, allowing it to lay down fire support while keeping up with squads of infantry on the move. Panzerfaust-3 License built by IHI Aerospace in Japan, the Panzerfaust-3 is a German-designed rocket launcher firing a 110mm rocket. The weapon can fire both armor-piercing shaped charge warheads for use against tanks and other armored vehicles, or high explosive rockets for use against fortifications and "soft targets". The weapon proves itself to be capable of penetrating the scales of the Flame Dragon. Sumimoto M2 Browning The M2 Browning was created John Browning at the end of World War I and has been in service since 1933 up to the present due to its high versatility and fire power. It is the primary heavy caliber machine gun of NATO countries and its use in the JGSDF (license produced by Sumimoto) is no different. It fires 12.7mm rounds, which are highly effective against most enemies the JSDF encounters in the Special Region. 12.7mm rounds can be used against vehicles, lightly armored aircraft, and non-fortified buildings: making it ideal for use against thin armored shields and armor worn by soldier's of the Empire (that said, 7.62mm rounds also penetrate these with no difficulty). The M2 is also capable of taking down smaller dragons with sustained fire, but is entirely ineffective against an ancient Flame Dragon, save for lucky shots the eye. Only anti-tank weapons and heavy explosives can pierce the Flame Dragon's hide. M67 Fragmentation Grenade The M67 is a fragmentation hand grenade used by the US and other military forces worldwide. The weapon has a Composition B. charge and a casualty radius of 15 meters. The grenade is used by the JSDF in the Special Region, most notably by Shino Kuribayashi during the Battle of Italica. During the same battle, the grenades were dropped by JSDF troops from from UH-1 helicopters onto attacking bandit forces. M26 Fragmentation Grenade The M26 fragmentation grenade was the predecessor to the M67, used by US forces during the Korean and Vietnam War. An M26, likely reserve stock, is used by Yōji Itami to kill a group of Crety Epidemic "zombies" in chapter 50. M1 Bayonet The standard bayonet used by the JSDF. It is attached to the end of the Howa Type 64 rifles. Japanese Service Only Nambu Model 60 Police revolver used by Tokyo Police officers during the Battle of Ginza. MP5 German-made 9mm submachine gun, used by Tokyo PD during the Battle of Ginza. Howa Type 89 The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle which replaced the older Type 64. Not so far seen in the Special Region, the Type 89 was, however, used by JSDF forces during the Battle of Ginza. HK 416 The Heckler & Koch HK416 (HK M4, German M4 Carbine) is an assault rifle/carbine designed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. It is based on the AR-15 platform. JSDF special forces are seen using the weapon at the Hakone Incident. The 'HK417, '''a variant chambered in 7.62, is used by the SFG in the anime. Foreign Service Magpul PDR The Magpul PDR or Personal Defense Rifle, is a US-made ultra-compact 5.56mm personal defense weapon/carbine seen in the hands of the CIA special forces at the Hakone Incident. The weapon is later looted off a fallen soldier by Shino Kuribayashi. Knight's Armament Company PDW The KAC PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) is a weapon of US origin, firing a 6x35mm cartridge. At least one CIA agent at the Hakone Incident is equipped with one in the manga, and it is featured more prominently in the anime as being issued to the whole CIA team. FN SCAR The FN SCAR is an assault rifle available in 5.56mm (SCAR-L) and 7.62mm (SCAR-H) made by Belgian firm Fabrique Nationale (FN) and used by US Special Forces. The weapon is seen in the hands of CIA personnel at the Hakone Incident in the manga. One of the CIA personnel manages to lightly wound Rory Mercury with the weapon, however, she regenerates almost immediately. Skorpion Vz. 61 Russian operatives in the anime version of the Hakone Incident carry suppressed Czech-made Skorpion 7.65mm submachine guns. Makarov PM One of the Russian operatives at the Hakone Incident carries a Russian-made Makarov PM 9mm handgun. Interestingly, he carries the Makarov rather than a more modern Russian handgun such as the MP-443 Grach or Gsh-18, which would typically be used by special forces. =Light Vehicles= Toyota High Mobility Vehicle The Toyota High Mobility Vehicle, or HMV is a military version of the Toyota Mega Cruiser, and is similar in appearance to the American HMMWV or Humvee. The vehicle is intended as a light all terrain patrol vehicle and light transport, and can be armed with various machine guns and anti-tank missiles. Mitsubishi Type 73 light truck Komatsu LAV The Komatsu LAV is a light armored vehicle that has been in service since 2002, boasting 1855 produced since its inception. It can hold up 4+1 crew members counting a MG or ATGM gunner. Honda XLR250R Reconnaissance Motorcycle First introduced by Honda in 1972, the XLR250R is a 4 stroke enduro motorcycle and the first mass produced 4-valve motorcycle. It acts as a lightweight recon vehicle ahead of the main force. It seats one man. =Armored Vehicles= Special Region Service Type 73 Armored Personnel Carrier The Type 73 is a Cold War-era armored personnel carrier used in reserve JSDF service, and was, like many older JSDF materiel, was deployed to the Special Region. The APC carries an M2 Browning .50 caliber machine gun and a secondary M1919 .30 caliber machine gun. The vehicle was superseded by the Type 89 infantry fighting vehicle. Type 87 Armored Reconnaissance Vehicle The six wheeled armored recon vehicle, the Type 87, was developed at the end of the 1970s. It can hold a crew of 5. The vehicle carries a 25mm automatic cannon and a 7.62mm machine gun, giving it the capability to engage light armored vehicles and infantry. Special Terrain Type 74 Main Battle Tank The Mitsubishi Type-74, also known as the ''nana-yon, was the main battle tank of the Japan Self-Defense Forces starting in 1975, but was supplanted by the more modern Mitsubishi Type 90 in 1990 and the Type 10 in 2012. While outdated by modern standards, the tank is still in reserve service and is the primary tank sent the Special Region, where it proves devastating against the primitive armies of the Empire during the Battle of Alnus Hill. The Special Terrain variant used in the Special Region has been upgraded with US-provided TUSKs (Tank Urban Survival Kits), as well as armored track skirts. The tank is armed with a 105mm main gun and two machine guns, one M2 Browning .50 caliber machine gun and one 7.62mm machine gun. Type 75 155 mm Self-Propelled Howitzer The Type 75 155 mm self-propelled howitzer (75式自走155mm榴弾砲 nana-go-shiki-jisou-115mm-ryuudan-hou) is an older 1st generation armored artillery vehicle. It holds a crew of five. Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun The Type 87 SPAAG is a Cold War-era mobile anti-aircraft platform armed with two 35-mm automatic cannons. While it is still in reserve service, the vehicle is generally considered obsolete, superceded by more modern surface-to-air missile systems. The vehicle found new use in the Special Region, where its autocannons proved deadly against dragons and foot soldiers alike at the Battle of Alnus Hill. Japanese Service Only Type 96 Armored Personnel Carrier The Type 96 Armored personnel carrier was first produced in 1995; the JGSDF operates 340 of these vehicles, as of 2012. It can hold 2+8 soldiers. It is armed with an M2 .50 caliber machine gun and 40mm grenade launcher. Maneuver Combat Vehicle The Maneuver Combat Vehicle is a wheeled armored vehicle introduces in 2013 armed with a 105mm main gun and a 7.62mm and .50 caliber machine gun. The vehicle is designed to act as a fast, mobile anti-tank and armored support vehicle. The vehicle is lightly armored, but more mobile than a tank, and can be transported by air. At least one MCV responded to the appearance of the gate, and participated in the Battle of Ginza (only seen in the anime). MCVs, like most newer weapons in the JSDF arsenal, were not deployed to the Special Region. Mitsubishi Type 90 Main Battle Tank The Mitsubishi Type 90 (90式戦車 Kyū-maru-shiki-sensha?), or the Kyū-maru, is a main battle tank designed in the 1980s and adopted by the JSDF in 1990, manufactured by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. The tank is roughly comparable to other modern main battle tanks such as the American M1 Abrams, British Challenger, and German Leopard, and is armored with composite armor, and armed with a Rheinmetall 120mm L44 main gun, as well as an M2 Browning machine gun and a 7.62mm co-axial machine gun. At least two Type 90s are depicted as engaging Imperial forces during the Battle of Ginza as shown in chapter 48 the manga. Mitsubishi Type-10 Main Battle Tank The Mitsubishi Type-10 Main Battle Tank is the most advanced main battle tank in service with the JSDF, which was first ordered in 2009 and was first deployed in 2012. The tank has a number of improvements over the Type-90, including modular armor to modify it for a variety of missions, as well as a Japanese-made 120mm main gun capable of firing a new type of discarding sabot ammunition with superior performance over previous models, as well as more advanced electronics. The tank is also armed with a Browning M2 machine gun and a co-axial 7.62mm machine gun. At least one Type 10 participated in the Battle of Ginza as depicted in chapter 48 of the manga. =Support Vehicles= Type 70 Self-Propelled Floating Bridge The Type 70 Self-Propelled Floating Bridge is a utility vehicle used by the JSDF to move heavy vehicles and equipment across a river. Multiple Type 70s can be attached to each other to create a larger platform or actually create a bridge across a river. Excavator An excavator is a tracked vehicle equipped with a bucket mounted on an arm for digging holes, commonly used on construction sites. JSDF engineers used excavators in the construction of the base at Alnus. =Helicopters= Special Region Service AH-1S Cobra Attack Helicopter First used by the United States in the Vietnam, the AH-1S Cobra Attack Helicopter is an improved version of the AH-1Q, the first generation Cobra. In JSDF service, the Cobra carries eight TOW anti-tank missiles, two rocket pods, and a 20mm nose-mounted Gatling gun. Cobra gunships were among the forces which participated in the Battle of Ginza, and were part of the air support which won the Battle of Italica for the Third Recon Team and their Special Region allies. Cobra gunships also fired anti-tank missiles, killing two juvenile Flame Dragons alongside F-4 Phantoms and artillery. CH-47JA The CH-47JA is a custom built CH-47J for the JGSDF, introduced in 1993; long-ranged version of the CH-47J. The only differences between the CH-47J and the CH-47D are the engine, rotor brake, and avionics. It can hold up to 3+55 crew members or up to 12.7 tons worth of cargo. UH-1 Iroquois Utility Helicopter UH-1J is the go-to multi-purpose helicopter of the JASDF. Used as an infantry carrier, assault helicopter, and light transport. This helicopter is used extensively by all branches of the JSDF. For assault duties, the helicopter can be equipped with two door-mounted M2 Browning machine guns. During the Battle of Italica, these gun mounts allowed it to be used as a light gunship, strafing Imperial troops. OH-6 Light Helicopter The OH-6 Cayuse, also known by it's nickname of "Loach" is a military version of the MD-500 lightweight helicopter in US military service since 1966 and is also operated by the Japan Self-Defense Forces. The helicopter is used primarily as an observation helicopter, but can light attack and personnel transport variants also exist. Kawasaki OH-1 The Kawasaki OH-1 "Ninja" is a JSDF reconnaissance and observation helicopter designed to the replace the aging OH-6, introduced in 1998. The helicopter carries four Type-91 air-to-air missiles for self-defense and anti-helicopter missions. The OH-1 was deployed at the Battle of Italica, spotting targets for AH-1S Cobra Attack Helicopters. Japanese Service Only AH-64DJP Apache Helicopter Gunship The AH-64 Apache Helicopter Gunship is an anti-tank attack helicopter developed in the late 1970s and early 1980s. Apaches were first deployed by the JSDF in 2006. The Apache can be armed with up to 16 AGM-114 Hellfire anti-tank missiles, 76 Hydra 70mm rockets, four AIM-92 Stinger air-to-air missiles, and a 30mm chain gun. An Apache responded in the Battle of Ginza in the manga, but was not deployed in the Special Region. V-22 Osprey The V-22 Osprey is a tiltrotor transport aircraft capable of flying with rotors raised above the aircraft, like a helicopter, allowing it to hover and take off and land vertically, as well as in front of the wing, like acting as a propeller for forward flight. The V-22 is in service with the US Marine Corps and Air Force, and orders have also been made by the Japanese Self-Defense Forces. =Fixed-Wing Aircraft= F-4 Phantom The F-4 Phantom is a Cold War-era fighter aircraft which saw service with the United States in the Vietnam War. It was removed from service by the US military, but remains in Japanese Air Self Defense Force service. The aircraft can be armed with a variety of ordnance, including air-to-air missiles and laser-guided bombs. In the Special Region, the aircraft was used in a precision strike on the (then-evacuated) Imperial Senate orchestrated to intimidate the Empire into liberating any Japanese slaves taken early in the Battle of Ginza. F-4s also engaged the Flame Dragon, and, along with Cobra gunships and artillery, successfully shot down two of its offspring shortly after the dragon itself was slain by Yōji Itami, Rory Mercury, Lelei La Lelena, and Tuka Luna Marceau. Mitsubishi MU-2 The Mitsubishi MU-2 is a twin-engine turboprop aircraft used for reconnaissance and search and rescue by the JSDF. The JSDF version, or LR-1 differs from the civilian model in that it has extra fuel capacity, a larger side door for deploying inflatable life rafts, larger windows for observation purposes, and improved radar equipment. At least one MU-2 used in the Special Region also has the non-standard modification of a door-mounted machine gun, possibly for use as a field expedient gunship. Kawasaki C-1 The Kawasaki C-1 is heavy transport aircraft used by the Japanese Air Self Defense Forces, capable up to 15,380 kg of materiel. The aircraft is powered by two turbofan jet engines. A C-1 is seen flying above the Gate in chapter 46 of the manga in the Special Region. If C-1s are operating in the Special Region, they would presumably have to be dismantled and reassembled on the other side in order to fit through the Gate. Later in chapter 52, the C-1 rendevous with Yōji Itami, Rory Mercury, Lelei La Lelena, Tuka Luna Marceau, and Yao Haa Dushi to airdrop a package. The pilot of the plane informed Itami of a recent coup-d'etat that took place within the capital of the empire and that additional information regarding these events could be found in the package. =Naval Vessels= Asagiri-class Destroyer An Asagiri-class destroyer of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Forces was mentioned as among the forces deployed in response to the Ginza incident. The vessel is not seen, however, it may have provided gun and missile support against Imperial targets. The Asagiri-class are armed with a variety of weapons, including 76mm cannon, 20mm Phalanx CIWS, Sea Sparrow surface-to-air missiles, Harpoon anti-ship missiles, torpedoes, and anti-submarine weapons. Category:Terminology Category:Materiel Category:Firearm Category:Vehicles